


Spoiling You

by lemorange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athlete Bokuto Koutarou, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Lovers, M/M, Mommy Kink, Needy Akaashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemorange/pseuds/lemorange
Summary: Kali ini, giliran Bokuto yang memanja Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Spoiling You

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from my write.as
> 
> It's BOKUMGO on twt! <3

Akaashi, tanpa melebih-lebihkan, bisa saja dinobatkan sebagai malaikat penolong sehari-harinya.

Bukan; Akaashi ini bukannya punya kekuatan seperti penurun hujan saat dehidrasi, bukan juga dengan ajaib bisa bawanya terbang mengarungi udara, bukan punya kemampuan teleportasi yang bisa datang saat dibutuhkan, yang lebih muda juga tidak datang dari lampu ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan tiga permohonan.

Akaashi Keiji lebih dari hanya mengabulkan tiga permohonan.

Yang lebih muda memahaminya bagaikan komik yang dibaca berulang kali untuk dihapal tiap panelnya, tiap konversasinya, bahkan garis efek dramatisasi untuk pada karakternya.

Suaminya itu tanpa banyak janji akan menghadiri pertandingan voli yang diikuti murid-muridnya; meredakan rasa gugup Bokuto sebagai sang pelatih yang memikul beban besar karena pengaruhnya yang cukup penting. Si rambut hitam akan melambai dengan senyum menenangkan dari bangku penonton kala kepalanya buntu strategi. Hebat, bahkan tanpa mengadu Akaashi tau apa-apa yang dipikirkan Bokuto dan iya, melihat Akaashi tersenyum penuh percaya seolah mengatakan ‘bisa, kamu pasti bisa’, Bokuto rasanya melihat lebih jernih, celah untuk bawa timnya memenangkan set pertandingan muncul dan akhirnya Bokuto memang seluar biasa yang diharapkan Akaashi.

Saat yang lebih tua mengeluh tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membeli makan siang karena terlalu sibuk mengawasi porsi latihan tiap anak didiknya, Akaashi dengan telaten menyiapkan bekal ringan untuk dibawa Bokuto. Bahkan yang lebih muda kadang buat bertumpuk-tumpuk onigiri untuk dimakan bersama murid-muridnya. Bokuto akan tertawa bangga saat muridnya memuji nasi kepal buatan suaminya itu, dalam hati berterima kasih karena Akaashi harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi ini.

Kesayangannya itu juga akan menyeduhkan teh jahe kesukaannya berikut potongan bolu sarat wangi pandan yang buat lelahnya menguap hilang. Bokuto yang awalnya bahkan tak punya energi untuk mendesah lelah tiba-tiba akan berisik, mengeluh soal tanggungan biaya untuk muridnya yang kurang mencukupi, dua anak muridnya yang gak akur, sampai pelatih utama yang kadang absen buatnya bertanggung jawab sendiri untuk melatih 23 muridnya. Akaashi akan mengangguk, lebih banyak mendengarkan dibanding tawarkan solusi. Tangannya tidak diam, menekan otot-otot tegang Bokuto sampai yang lebih tua terlelap di pangkuannya.

Bokuto rasa Akaashi begitu memanjakannya, sampai Bokuto kadang merasa bersalah. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas Akaashi?

Pertanyaannya itu dibalas tawa manis, daun telinga Bokuto kembali dipijat oleh mantan rekan voli di masa SMA-nya itu.

I love taking care of you, katanya. Aku juga gak mungkin kan minta kamu bantu aku nyelesaiin teks terjemahan aku? Betul juga. Itu bukan spesialisasinya, Just give me hugs and kisses when I need them, lanjutnya.

Permintaan Akaashi terlalu mudah didengar Bokuto.

Dan malam ini rasanya jadi salah satu malam-malam itu.

Jum’at malam; satu dari tujuh malam yang mungkin paling dinanti. Setelah habis-habisan merelakan waktu dan tenaga,memutar otak dan memeras keringat, Jum’at malam bagaikan kado bagi mereka para pejuang kehidupan. Selain biasa dihabiskan dengan tidur untuk kembali beraktivitas Seninnya, beberapa orang memilih untuk berkerumun, menghubungi teman di kontak secara acak untuk saling bersua, berbagi penat, mengeluh atas hidup masing-masing dan menghabiskan waktu sampai bulan tenggelam lagi.

Sayangnya, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Akaashi. Lelaki berumur 26 itu awalnya punya rencana sendiri untuk mencicil teks terjemahannya. Dua hari lalu, dia dan dua rekannya mendapat projek yang cukup besar untuk dibagi bertiga. Akaashi yang belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah tidak mau terlalu bersantai dan menyerahkan dokumen terlalu sempit dengan jarak deadline.

“Keiji, udah jam 11.” Tegur Bokuto yang melihat suaminya yang sudah pindah dari meja kerjanya ke kasur, tapi masih dengan laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas berserakan di tempat tidur.

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, tangannya mengusap lelah matanya yang dibingkai kacamata, “satu paragraf lagi, ya?”

Si rambut abu tanpa balasan mendekati Akaashi, menggeser tubuh Akaashi untuk maju, memberikannya spasi antara punggung dan headboard, buat lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar menjadikan dirinya sendiri sandaran punggung lelaki yang satu.

“Nanti kamu bungkuk,” omel Bokuto, tangannya dengan lembut menekan punggung Akaashi, “aku kan udah bilang, kalo kerja jangan lupa nyender.”

Tekanan jari jemari pada punggungnya buat yang lebih muda menghentikan ketikannya, tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya begitu tegang dan kaku disana.

Bokuto menyenderkan tubuh yang lebih kecil pada tubuh bagian depannya, kemudian meraih ponselnya, membiarkan Akaashi meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Akaashi menyandar nyaman, dengan fokus membaca teks asli untuk kemudian diterjemahkan dengan cermat, sambil beberapa kali berpindah-pindah aplikasi pada laptopnya.

Itu yang Akaashi mau.

Tapi nyatanya perhatiannya sudah pecah sejak Bokuto menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuhnya yang bidang—yang bukannya ditinggal bersamaan dengan statusnya sebagai atlet, melainkan tetap dijaga dan Akaashi tidak akan menolak untuk setuju bahwa suaminya itu bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan saat masa-masa kejayaannya.

Jari Bokuto tidak meninggalkannya; masih menekan tubuh kaku Akaashi walaupun singgahannya sudah berpindah pada pinggulnya. Bokuto bergerak memutari lingkaran ramping suaminya, tapi menekan lebih lembut pada perut bawahnya. Tangannya bergantian karena yang satu sedang menyelami postingan orang-orang di platform sosial medianya.

Akaashi bergerak sedikit, berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya pada layar menyala di depannya.

Sayang, Bokuto yang tadi baru keluar dari showernya tidak membantu sama sekali. Mereka berbagi produk mandi yang sama, tapi raksi yang menguar dari tubuh mantan kaptennya itu selalu berbeda. Mengingatkan Akaashi pada masa lalu, masa pacarannya yang begitu mesra, yang begitu penuh rahasia; kecupan sembunyi-sembunyi saat teman setimnya berfokus pada bola, remasan nakal (ini Bokuto) saat Akaashi serius mendengarkan arahan dari pelatihnya, ketegangan di balik pintu ruang perkakas saat Bokuto ingin menciumnya lebih serius.

Yang lebih tua tidak menyadari Akaashi yang sejak tadi sudah berhenti mengetik pada keyboardnya, dan lebih menikmati kompresi tiap ujung tangannya.

Akaashi mendengus pelan merasakan perutnya yang diaduk. Raksi dan kompresi yang kurang buatnya menderita. Bukan disitu maunya. Matanya yang perhatikan pijatan sang suami buatnya memejamkan mata. Tiap lekuk jari besar Bokuto pada kulit kakinya yang telanjang, warna kulit tidak kontras akibat frekuensi paparan matahari yang jauh berbeda, Bokuto yang rasanya besar dan Akaashi yang merasa kecil sekali di bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa berat mengaum tepat di samping telinga Akaashi.

Akaashi terbelalak, merasa malu, pasti Bokuto menertawainya karena tahu betul apa yang dia lakukan padanya—

“Kamu udah liat postingan Kuroo? Dia ngapain, sih?” cerita Bokuto dengan enteng.

—bukan, ternyata.

Akaashi menolak peduli dengan postingan sahabat suaminya itu— lagipula tidak begitu penting, ada yang lebih mendesak disini— dan memilih mencium rahang Bokuto tepat di belakangnya.

“Kamu jahat banget, ya?”

-

Your wish is my command, orang bilang, dan Akaashi yang meminta lewat satu kecup di rahang dengan wajah sayu adalah perintah; Bokuto tanpa jeda menyamankan Akaashi di atas ranjangnya, buru-buru bereskan laptop dan kertasnya, kemudian terjun mencium Akaashi.

Bokuto biasa membawa mereka perlahan-lahan, ingin membuai dan mengusili Akaashi lebih jauh sampai yang lebih muda menuntut lagi, tapi malam ini Akaashi sudah frustasi, meraih-raih rahangnya untuk mendekat, memagut lebih rakus bibir yang lebih tebal di atasnya.

Yang lebih tua melepas sejenak, mengecup sayang pipi Akaashi.

“Kamu kenapa?”

“Udah dua minggu,” protesnya, “dan kamu malah godain aku.”

Bokuto mengedip, godain... apa?

Mengesampingkan bingungnya, yang bersurai abu mulai lagi, mengudap bibir merekah di bawahnya, gumpalan dosa yang tak bosan Bokuto lakukan berulang kali.

Akaashi sangat menyukai ciumannya dengan si kapten— bukannya ada komparasi; ciuman pertamanya adalah Bokuto dan sampai sekarang hanya Bokuto yang pernah singgah berpetualang pada tubuhnya. Ada hal unik dan mendebarkan karena mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama; ciuman pertamanya dengan Bokuto begitu takut-takut dan malu, penuh rasa penasaran dengan tangan mengepal karena khawatir tidak akan berjalan baik. Sampai kini mereka bisa melakukannya tanpa membuka mata; cukup hirupan nafas satu sama lain dan mereka dapat menyentuh titik yang tepat.

“Hmmh—” lagi-lagi, Bokuto mengincar langit mulutnya. Yang lebih tua senang buatnya gemetar karena ekstasi, karena ketidakmampuannya membalas balik Bokuto.

Tangan besar Bokuto merayap naik, mengelus dada Akaashi yang berbalut kaos putih polos.

Berputar, menggaruk, dan mencubit—

Yang lebih muda meremas leher Bokuto untuk menjauh, lalu mengerang kesal, “jangan dada aku—”

“Malu?” ejeknya lelaki yang di atas, “kamu suka, aku cuma mau buat kamu seneng.”

“Enggak—”

Bokuto bergerak, menanggalkan kain pada suaminya, kemudian berpindah pada pakaiannya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan— rasanya memanggil Tuhan bukan reflek yang tepat saat melihat melihat tubuh telanjang.

Lagi-lagi, tubuh Bokuto memang favoritnya. Bukan karena Akaashi sudah berkali-kali mengecapnya, tapi bagaimana Bokuto selalu terlihat besar dan terasa keras di bawah jarinya. Tiap lekuk pada kulit madunya, happy trails yang tak sabar Akaashi jejaki sampai ujung jalannya.

Itu lah yang akhirnya Akaashi lakukan.

“I will... suck you.”

Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Akaashi mendorong Bokuto halus tapi penuh ambisi. Jari cantiknya mengelus perut kerasnya yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya, kemudian turun menarik pelan celana pendek yang tak berguna.

Bokuto menggigit bibirnya melihat raut wajah Akaashi yang menggelap saat kejantanannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

“Akaashi—”

Yang dipanggil tak mendengar, justru mencumbu ujung kewarasan Bokuto. Lidahnya meliuk disana-sini, menggores uratnya dengan air liur, sekaligus menggores kepercayaan diri Bokuto karena fuck dia bisa saja selesai saat ini dengan melihat wajah Akaashi yang penuh amoralitas.

Rambut arangnya digaruk ke belakang, bagai penyemangat agar yang sedang giat bekerja di bawah sana untuk melahap lebih jauh.

Ingin yang lebih muda sama-sama kewalahan, Bokuto menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar, mengubah posisi Akaashi agar tubuh bagian bawahnya mudah dijangkau, tapi tetap masih mengurusi kejantanannya.

“Teruskan aja, Akaashi.” Titah yang lebih tua tanpa celah.

Dengan lagi-lagi bermoda air liur, Bokuto menggoda Akaashi tepat pada titiknya yang paling tercela.

Akaashi mendesah kaget, kakinya menendang spreinya.

Bokuto senang— senang sekali menggoda Akaashi. Mendorong Akaashi sampai batasnya, menunggu yang lebih muda menyerah tunduk padanya. Bahkan ada hari-hari dimana Bokuto membuat Akaashi menangis karena disentuh bukan pada tempatnya.

Telunjuk Bokuto yang basah setelah Bokuto menyiram bokong Akaashi dengan lube masuk sampai pangkalnya, dengan tertarik mengorek disana, lalu menambah dua, kemudian tiga—

Akaashi melepas penis Bokuto yang semula dikulum dalam mulutnya, keningnya menyender disana.

“Kak—”

“Suka, gak?”

Akaashi memerah sampai lehernya. Tentu saja suka, tapi gak begini, bukan itu yang Akaashi mau.

Bokuto yang perhatian menggiring kembali Akaashi untuk berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan begini jelas sekali seberantakan apa Akaashi saat ini.

Bulir keringat yang menjejak kulitnya yang memerah, mata yang sayu melayu bagaikan hilang akal dan rambut yang mencuat disana-sini, jangan lupa bibirnya yang basah tak mau mengatup; Akaashi merasa tak cukup bernafas dari hidungnya.

Bokuto kembali memasukkan jarinya; kali ini langsung tiga, menjangkau jauh-jauh ke dalam Akaashi.

“Akaashi? Akaashi?”

Yang dipanggil menengok, menatap Bokuto yang mengukungnya, menujukkan kuasa pada tubuhnya.

“Are you close?”

Akaashi menggeleng, belum, masih belum

“Oh ya? Tapi kaki kamu udah gemetar?”

Benar kata Bokuto, Kaki Akaashi sudah bergerak-gerak frustasi, berharap geraknya bisa menyinggung titik manisnya.

Akaashi masih bersikeras menggeleng.

Masih dengan jari yang telaten bergerak di bawah, Bokuto mencium pelipis suami kesayangannya. Sedikit terkekeh melihat Akaashi yang matanya tak berfokus padanya.

“Hari ini kamu manja banget—” Bokuto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga di depannya, kemudian berbisik, “—mommy.”

Jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan— jangan mommy.

Suka sekali; Bokuto suka sekali saat Akaashi mengerang, ingin marah tapi tubuhnya merespon dengan luar biasa. Tubuh yang lebih kecil menggeser pada Bokuto, kakinya menutup, menjepit tangan Bokuto di antaranya.

Bokuto dan Akaashi sudah melalukan ini bertahun-tahun. Sudah berkali-kali bereksperimen di atas ranjang dengan banyak hal; mainan, posisi, sampai nama, terutama Bokuto yang banyak memanggilnya dengan banyak nama, dari kitten, princess, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan mommy, yang awalnya hanya dilontarkan iseng, mendapat respon ajaib. Sekali malam Akaashi pernah ejakulasi empat kali karena Bokuto mendesahkan nama itu semalaman.

Kembali ke saat ini, Akaashi menggeleng saat tangan Bokuto makin dalam mengeruk lubangnya.

“Kamu basah banget disini, mommy.” ejek Bokuto, merasa tidak bersalah karena kelakuannya sendiri, “kamu bakal ejakulasi cuma karena tangan aja? serius?”

Jahat. Bokuto dalam mode jahil melecehkan Akaashi terdengar sangat jahat. Nyatanya, Bokuto tak akan melakukannya apabila Akaashi tidak menyukainya.

“Kalau begini terus, kamu bisa hamil, mommy.”

Sialan, sialan, sialan.

“Mau ya? Aku buat hamil”

Akaashi menggeleng lagi, kali ini matanya ikut basah karena stimulasi yang Bokuto berikan pada indra perasa dan pendengarnya. Kakinya menendang lebih keras.

“Ayo keluar, mommy.” Tawar Bokuto, sambil menarik keluar tangannya.

Akaashi hampir berteriak putus asa, kenapa kenapa kenapa —

Oh.

Bokuto dengan cekatan berpindah, membungkuk di depan kaki Akaashi yang terbuka lebar.

“Haa— Hhhm— Kak— Ya Tuhan Kak Bokuto—”

Lidahnya yang kali ini menusuk Akaashi. Tanpa ragu menjilat rakus kerutan yang memerah karena stimulasi konstan dari jari-jari besarnya. Tujuan Bokuto satu disana—

Akaashi begitu dekat— sangat dekat. Lidah Bokuto tidak menggapai begitu jauh seperti jarinya, tapi basahnya, geliangnya yang menekan dinding sensitif Akaashi punya sensasi sendiri untuk Akaashi.

Akaashi keluar, tangannya menjambak rambut abu, membuat Bokuto tenggelam disela kakinya.

—tujuan Bokuto satu disana, merasakan bagaimana lubang Akaashi yang menjepit lidahnya saat keluar.

Yang bersurai hitam menangis, takjub. Dua minggu tanpa ejakulasi, dan malam ini Bokuto memberikannya dengan cara paling mengagumkan, buat Akaashi betah melayang disana.

Si mantan kakak kelas bangun, menghampiri Akaashi pasca ejakulasinya untuk dikecupi di wajahnya, lehernya.

Cantik, cantik sekali. Berantakan dan di luar akal.

“Gila kamu— cantik Akaashi, cantik banget.”

Walau meragukan perkataan Bokuto, karena omong kosong seseorang terlihat cantik dalam situasi seperti itu, Akaashi tersipu, mengais kecupan Bokuto untuk bibirnya.

“Akaashi— mommy, aku masuk, ya? Aku gak tahan lagi mau ngerasain kamu.”

Yang lebih muda mengangguk banyak, mau, Akaashi mau lelaki yang dicintanya untuk kembali mengoyak rasionalitasnya, ingin Bokuto mencabut kewarasannya untuk puncak ekstasi sekali lagi.

Penis Bokuto yang basah karena cairan pra-ejakulasinya masuk begitu saja, menembus urat-urat resistansi pada rektum lubang Akaashi.

Bukan desahan, melainkan rengekan menyenangkan sarat nikmat keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Akaashi berusaha untuk tidak berisik tapi mau bagaimana kalau kenikmatan pada titik manisnya yang distimulasi Bokuto mendengung kacau di dalamnya?

Kaptennya itu bukan hanya besar di ototnya. Bokuto besar dimana-mana, Penisnya gemuk dengan urat yang tebal. Pertama kali Akaashi membawanya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Akaashi menangis karena kewalahan dengan ukurannya yang rasanya mencabik bagian dalamnya.

Bertahun-tahun, dan kali ini hanya nikmat yang memancar sampai ujung kakinya karena dambaannya terpuaskan.

“Akaashi? gak apa-apa?” Tanya Bokuto, dengan pinggang yang menyeret lambat agar Akaashi terbiasa. Dua minggu dan sempitnya Akaashi begitu memabukkan sekaligus menakutkan karena penisnya terasa diremas.

Anggukan dan Bokuto melanjutkan lagi stimulasinya pada dinding lubang Akaashi.

Bokuto membentur-bentur penisnya lebih dalam, menghabiskan batang penisnya untuk masuk dilahap Akaashi. Dorongan yang awalnya lambat dan menyeret-nyeret akhirnya terlepas kendali. Bokuto mengejar pelepasannya yang sudah tak tertahan sejak melihat Akaashi berantakan karena pelepasan pertamanya malam ini.

“Let me cum inside, mommy.” geram Bokuto, suaranya berat sarat nafsu, “i will let it out inside so much, so much you will really get pregnant, ya?”

Akaashi mendenguk frustasi, perutnya mual karena birahinya sendiri. Penisnya sudah ikut menegang kembali sejak Bokuto melakukan penetrasi. Ditambah Bokuto yang tidak berhenti mengucap kalimat kotor dengan suaranya yang serak buatnya berdebar. Mana ada yang menyangka? Bokuto yang banyak berlaku riang, berisik dan konyol ternyata begini senang menggoda dengan suaranya yang penuh dosa?

“Please, please,” punggung Bokuto digores sedemikian rupa. Hanya dengan Imajinasinya tentang Bokuto yang meninggalkan cairannya di dalam buat Akaashi gemetar menuju ejakulasi ke dua malam ini, “di dalam, Kak. Di dalam—”

Gerakkan pinggang Bokuto menguat, Akaashi yang cantik dengan lidah yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya juga irama nafas yang berantakan buat Bokuto tidak sabar lagi, tidak ingin menahannya lagi.

“Here you go, Akaashi—”

Bukan cuma Bokuto, Akaashi pun menggapai ejakulasinya sekali lagi.

Akaashi menderum karena stimulasi berlebihan, kepalanya begitu kosong, membiarkan Bokuto menjilat lehernya yang terpampang terbuka di depan wajahnya.

“Udah sayang, udah.” bisik Bokuto penuh afeksi, bibir masih sibuk mengecup Akaashi, “kamu boleh tidur, biar aku yang bersihin kamu.”

Akaashi tersenyum dengan maksud manis yang lebih tua. Ia mengecup lemas pundak di depannya, matanya berat dilanda lelah yang tiba-tiba mengantuk kesadarannya, “nanti aja, tiduran dulu sama aku.”

Your wish is my command, kata orang. Bokuto mengeratkan pelukannya tanda setuju, walau tubuh mereka masih hangat karena keringat yang bercucuran. Toh Air Conditioner akan mendinginkan mereka kembali.


End file.
